Sin secretos
by Pami Li
Summary: One-shot. Guardaba muchos secretos día a día, momento a momento. Pero cuando él me veía a los ojos, dejaban de serlo. Kuro&Fai.


**Sin secretos**

**Los personajes de Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNICLE le pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.**

_NOTA: Podría contener algunos spoilers del Manga hasta el mundo de Tokyo._

En ocasiones sentía una envidia nada sana de los dos niños que platicaban en la otra habitación. Principalmente porque su papel dentro de este juego no permitía ninguna mentira o, muchísimo menos, el intentar ser alguien más. Simplemente eran ellos.  
También porque se tenían el uno al otro, era un cariño sano y puro. Sin ningún tipo de ideal fuera de hacer feliz al otro.  
Y él realmente deseaba algo así.

'Siempre ten una sonrisa', se decía cuando abría los ojos por las mañanas. Solía pensar que el día en que por fin dejara de existir, como debería haber sucedido hacía ya algún tiempo, por fin sería una sonrisa genuina la que aparecería en su rostro. Sin embargo, y a pesar de su petición muda a nunca dejarse llevar por las emociones, solía, últimamente, reír con ganas y con deseos de más. Y de alguna forma eso lograba que su día fuera más llevadero.  
Había descubierto una nueva forma de diversión. Donde podía ser él, de alguna forma retorcida, y realmente era bastante entretenido. Hacer enojar a ese ninja malhumorado de Kurogane era de lo más divertido que había hecho en toda su vida.  
No es que hubiera hecho muchas, de todas formas.

Antes de dormir solía ver el techo de la habitación, que en muchas ocasiones compartía con él y con Syaoran, para canalizar lo que sentía en esos momentos. Era extraño, era diferente. En cierta forma podría decir que era _feliz_.  
Excepto por aquellos momentos donde él entraba en su mente y sueños para recordarle su presencia, el por qué estaba ahí.  
Normalmente terminaba dando la vuelta y dormir boca abajo, por supuesto que era una gran y total coincidencia que su rostro diera vuelta justo a la cama de Kurogane. Él no lo pensaba ni lo hacía conscientemente.  
Si no ya hubiera huido de esos pensamientos.

Conforme más convivía con ellos más era él mismo. En cierta forma lo liberaban y le demostraban sin palabras que él era bueno, que él podía ser feliz. La princesa y él se convertían rápidamente en buenos amigos y se había logrado encariñar con ella, preocupándose igual que Syaoran cuando caía dormida o cuando pretendía ser de más ayuda y meterse en problemas.  
Sus sentimientos hacia Syaoran eran de respeto y de admiración, realmente tenía una idea muy clara de lo que él sentía y vivía diariamente, de tejer una triste mentira para poder mantener ese secreto que no podría jamás contarle a la persona a la que más amaba.  
Lo que a él le causaba extrañeza era aquello que comenzaba a sentir por Kurogane. No era precisamente una admiración, cariño o sólo el gusto de molestar. Sentía que él podía ver dentro de sus pensamientos y sueños, que aquel ninja sabía quién era y qué quería. Todos sus secretos. Y eso, en lugar de molestarle como debería, lo hacía sentir muchísimo mejor… en ocasiones. Al mismo tiempo él sentía conocerlo más que los otros, y podía, cada vez con mayor facilidad, saber qué pensaba y en qué momento la melancolía por la persona a la que había prometido proteger lo embargaba.  
Era entonces cuando sentía celos.

Definitivamente no ayudaba para nada el hecho de que _la misma persona pero diferente_ por la que él comenzaba a sentir una especie de rencor apareciera en el siguiente mundo. Tampoco que de esa forma abriera los ojos ante la realidad que se le avecinaba, algún día podría ocurrirle algo similar. Porque él seguía vigilando sus pasos.  
Aún a pesar de su odio-amor hacia la chica amatista que, resultaba ser también, muy buena amiga de Sakura en poco tiempo, logró divertirse en ese mundo fastidiando a Kurogane diciéndole papá. Algo en el fondo, no tanto como le gustaría realmente, se catalogaba con el nombre de mamá. No es que quisiera ser mujer, ni nada por el estilo: jamás. Pero eran los adultos del grupo y en ocasiones le gustaría que Kurogane le viera más de lo que era, de una manera diferente.  
Claro que siempre que sentía que iba demasiado en una dirección encaminada a darle felicidad, intentaba dar media vuelta e ignorar los pasos ya andados. No sabía si sería capaz de superar alguna situación de ese tipo.

En esos momentos se divertía bastante viendo como Kurogane comenzaba a refunfuñar y gruñir por no poder entender ninguna de las palabras que él decía. No era completamente su culpa el hecho de no hablar el mismo idioma siempre que Mokona faltara en la relación. Se pregunto, realmente, si eso le provocaría algún dolor de cabeza al ninja. Él disfrutaría de verlo gruñir todo el tiempo, le parecía muy cómico verlo decir frases (sin ningún sentido para él) y después patear el suelo molesto, y después de unos minutos volver a comenzar.  
Conforme pasaron los días logró notar que no precisamente necesitaban de palabras para poder saber qué solicitaba el otro, bastaba únicamente con verse a los ojos para poder adivinar (la gran mayoría del tiempo acertaban). Esto provocaba que en su estómago decidieran permanecer una gran cantidad de sensaciones extrañas y es que, a pesar de que extrañaba el color casi rojo de su mirada, aquel par de ojos color negro carbón le veían más allá de lo que él deseaba, sentía que cada vez que lograban toparse sus miradas Kurogane descubría más y más de él.  
Y sabía que llegaría un punto que terminaría aborreciéndolo y deseando su muerte como muchos otros; en ocasiones, justo antes de dormir, se preguntaba si realmente el ninja sería capaz de matarle si fuera necesario. Y cada noche la respuesta que le dictaba su mente era sí.

Aún si cerraba sus ojos podía sentirlo observarle; desde hacía un par de días que él esquivaba todo contacto con su mirada o su cuerpo, todo lo que pudiera tocarle de alguna forma. Porque se sentía cada vez más vulnerable y eso le dolía demasiado.  
Sabía que nunca debió de haberse mezclado con ellos de ninguna forma. No debió ser amigo de Sakura y sonreír abiertamente con ella, ni tampoco debió admirar la valentía de Syaoran y ser algo así como el hermano mayor.  
Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba, no.  
Lo que sucedía es que en aquellos meses que había pasado a solas con Kurogane la relación entre ellos había cambiado radicalmente. No en el sentido de que eran más amigos y él no dejaba de molestarle en cuanto veía una oportunidad libre. Tampoco es que él dejará de gruñir cuando se topaba con algo nuevo del mago, pero sí lograron conocerse más de lo que las palabras pueden decir… porque éstas están pensadas para poder tejer una mentira completa, pero aquello que el corazón dice con la mirada no puede serlo.  
Y los secretos que él guardaba tan celosamente hasta de sí mismo brillaban en lo más profundo de su mirada.  
Le huía, y podía ser considerado cobarde si el amatista decidía decírselo alguna vez… pero necesitaba esos momentos a solas, sólo unos pocos momentos a solas.

Cuando creyó morir sintió que por fin todo llevaría el curso normal de las cosas, por fin podría descansar y ser él. Repentinamente sus últimos pensamientos no fueron hacia su hermano o aquél, fueron directamente por los recuerdos que tenía con el chico de ojos rojos que le había acompañado en los últimos tiempos. Y cuando Kurogane, por su deseo insano y estúpido, dio algo como pago para mantenerle con vida le odio. Un enorme rencor apareció en su mente y corazón, ignorando durante mucho tiempo aquello que había comenzado a nacer por él.  
Porque él nunca debió meterse en su vida. Ni en su corazón.  
Y le odiaba tanto como le quería, y a la vez se aborrecía a sí mismo por no poder tener ningún secreto hacia con él. Ni siquiera todo el resentimiento que tenía hacía su nueva vida. Ni siquiera todo aquel cariño que sabía que sentía.

Si así era como iba a vivir: le sacaría todo el provecho que fuera necesario. Empezando por afectarle en su vida más de lo que ya lo hacía con sus bromas. Ahora él era su alimento, sólo él, y por lo tanto tenía consciente el hecho de que el sentimiento no era completamente unilateral. Sabía que se convirtió en algún momento en alguien a quien cuidar, por más que no lo necesitará demasiado, y eso de alguna forma lo hacía sentirse querido.  
Y a la vez de una forma tan insanamente feliz.  
Sorbió un poco más fuerte y logró escuchar claramente el gruñido (o gemido) que arrancó de los labios de su presa. Lamió la herida que había dejado y sin apartarse demasiado del brazo volvió a comenzar a chupar aquella sangre que nunca creyó que le excitaría y alimentaría de esa forma; levantó la mirada y sonrío recibiendo a cambio un suspiro cansado y enojado por lo que no pudo evitar reír. Le soltó el brazo dejándolo caer a un lado del cuerpo de aquel, probablemente la siguiente vez debería de probar sorbiendo directamente del cuello.  
Dirigió su mirada a los ojos rojos de Kurogane, de todas formas sus secretos ya estaban al descubierto, sólo le faltaba una respuesta a su muda petición visual.

* * *

No tengo la más mínima idea del porqué no había subido esto aquí cuando lo escribí hace más de un año. Fue para un concurso de Boys love y, aunque no gané nada, me gustó el cómo manejé a los personajes y la idea del secreto.

Lo recordé porque justo hoy en la mañana descubrí que una perra malnacida lo plagio y publicó en otro foro, haciendo un copy&paste que me hizo enojar demasiado.

Mis historias son algo mío, les estoy mostrando a ustedes un poco de la locura de mi cabeza y lo que menos esperaría es que alguien los tome y los haga suyos cuando son una parte de mí, un poco de cordura de mi mente.

Lamento mis lamentos, pero estoy muy enojada en estos momentos.

¿Te gustó mi fic o no? Dímelo, estaría agradecida.


End file.
